


Electricity and Candy Apples

by AlessaGreenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Scenting, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaGreenwood/pseuds/AlessaGreenwood
Summary: It wasn't as if Harry had known adulthood for witches and wizards was that much different from muggles.





	Electricity and Candy Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written a/b/o before, this was my first foray into the genre. Noting this, I have no idea if I got any of the traditional details right; the scenting, the claiming, etc. I could only work with what I've read in the past from many, many other fics and go from there. I hope this is okay, given my inexperience with the subject.

The war was still fresh in the minds of the eighteen year old witches and wizards returning to Hogwarts in order to finish their education. Harry knew he had to go back, if for no other reason than to attempt to find some semblance of normalcy, of home and happiness. Ron and Hermione followed, of course, but some of the others who returned were surprises to Harry. He hadn't expected to see Malfoy return, let alone the few Slytherins who came with him. Harry recognized Zabini and Parkinson. The two were keeping rather close to Malfoy, which came as another surprise to Harry. He'd thought neither of them cared for the ex-Death Eater but it appeared he was mistaken. 

The whole of Hogwarts had cleaned up and carried on, trying to shove the horrors from not so long ago into the history books and out of sight. Headmistress McGonagall had old, unused sections of the castle redecorated and set up as a dormitory for these eighth year students. It was odd sharing a space with Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but Harry didn't hate it. He actually enjoyed having a mixed common room, he'd become such friends with Luna Lovegood that he would have been saddened to be kept from her company. 

The one thing he was a little uncomfortable with concerning the new dormitory was the amount of hormonal eighteen year olds hanging about. He found some of the people he'd grown to know soon began to act oddly. It was strange how he began to smell curious things coming from them all, all individual to each person, some of which were just flat out bizarre. Everyone seemed to have become very much aware of these new smells and yet no one was talking about them. One morning, as he sat on his bed putting socks on his feet, Harry smelled fresh butter and mud, so strongly that he was nearly knocked back by the severity of it. He looked around himself and found Ron sitting next to him, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. 

"Ron...?" Harry started, unsure of how exactly he was to pose his question. How do you ask your best friend why he smells of butter and mud? Ron turned his attention to Harry.

"Yeah?" The red head returned. He noted the flabbergasted look crossing Harry's face and he couldn't help his bark of laughter. "What is it?" 

"Why does everyone smell so weird?" Harry blurted out. Ron blinked, confused, and then realization dawned on him. 

"Oh, hell," Ron grimaced. His gaze darted about the male side of the dorm. He moved closer to Harry and lowered his voice, apparently wanting to avoid being overheard. Harry frowned at Ron's behavior. This didn't bode well. Harry had long since grown tired of some of the surprises of the wizarding world. "Has anyone told you yet of alphas and omegas?" Harry shook his head. Ron suddenly pulled Harry up off his bed and dragged him off to the male lavatories. 

Ron had made certain that there were no other students in the bathroom before locking the door behind them. He turned on Harry with a look of trepidation. Harry could have laughed, it looked as if Ron was preparing himself to give Harry the birds and the bees talk. 

"So, uh," Ron swallowed and wrung his hands. "Okay, so, in the wizarding world there are these...genders. Not like boy and girl, those are everywhere. These are alphas and omegas. Alphas are, um..." Ron lifted his eyes to the ceiling, apparently wracking his brain for an easier way of explaining whatever the hell it was he was talking about. 

"So you know how there are some blokes who are really big and confident and kinda arrogant? That's an alpha." He nodded, pleased with that answer. "Omegas, on the other hand, if they're a bloke they're smaller. Kind of soft, usually defensive. There aren't a ton of male omegas, they're usually girls." Harry was not following.

"Ron, what in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" Harry sighed. This response only served to frustrate Ron. Blushing to the roots of his hair, Ron looked Harry dead in the eye, took a deep breath and shouted.

"I'm talking about mating!" Ron winced and lowered his voice again. "The reason you're smelling new things around all these ruddy eighteen year olds is because you're hitting your second puberty, all right? When a wizard reaches adulthood they become sensitive to the natural, specific scents of other adults. You're supposed to mate with the person you find who, you know..." He trailed off and blushed again. Harry motioned for Ron to continue. 

"It's _puberty_ , mate, you're supposed to find the scent that really gets you going. Something that smells like heaven to you. It's different for everyone." 

On the one hand, Harry had to admit he simply wasn't surprised at this revelation and why he hadn't been informed of it before. He'd found the wizarding world had been complete shite at preparing he or any of his peers on the subject of sex or anything related to it. Wizards apparently didn't have health classes, unless you chose to specialize in healing or medical magic later on. He was surprised, however, that something like this wasn't at least mentioned to him at some point before now from one of his friends. What about all that rubbish about dating and those bloody romantic disasters that happened during their earlier years at school? Why would wizards even bother dating at all if they were fated to find someone who smelled right to them later on? 

"What does this have to do with alphas and omegas?" Harry asked. Ron groaned. 

"That's the mating part. When you find the right smell, you're supposed to...you know," Ron flapped his hand. Harry gave him a flat look. "Sex! You're supposed to have sex, Harry, and you're supposed to make a bond. Alphas bite omegas on the neck in a certain spot and that creates this bond between the two. It's more intimate than marriage but it's basically that." 

The more Harry heard about this the more he wondered why the hell he was only hearing about it _now_. Knowing about this suddenly put things in a different perspective to him. Did his parents mate like that? Did Malfoy's parents? Was that why Mrs. Malfoy had been so devoted to her husband, even when he did unspeakable things? The idea of such a deep, intimate bond was suddenly something Harry found he wanted most desperately. But he hadn't smelled anything particularly amazing yet. He frowned, closed his eyes and thought hard. Ginny wasn't yet eighteen, would he have to wait a whole other year before he'd know whether or not she was the one? His eyes popped open when another thought hit him. 

"So is Hermione...?" He asked. Ron's shoulders slumped and he looked down at his feet. Harry's heart dropped. "I'm sorry. Hers isn't the one for you?" Ron shook his head and shrugged.

"The right smell is supposed to be...intoxicating," Ron explained. "Don't get me wrong, Hermione has a good smell. I like it, it just..." He trailed off. Harry offered his best friend a halfhearted smile.

"Not the right one?" He suggested. Ron nodded.

"She smells of old paper and leather, it's rich and good," He shrugged. "It's just not enough."

Harry nodded. Now he understood and now he planned to pay closer attention to the smells around him. Maybe if he was lucky he'd catch the scent of his mate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week or so Harry began to take notice of a few particular things. One, everyone in the eighth year dorms was on high alert. Everyone seemed to be stalking around everyone else, subtly sniffing at each other's hair in the hopes of finding their one true mate. He noticed when one or two students had sidled up to him in order to check him out but both left unsatisfied. Harry's own nose was under constant assault from every possible direction. There were strawberries and cotton and ink and chocolate but none of them were right for him. After a time, after he decided not to let the hunt for a mate detract him too much from his studies, he caught a whiff of something _amazing_. He had been sitting in the common room, hunched over a full foot of parchment he was filling out for his next defense class, when just the barest hint of something delicious made his mouth water. His head had shot up and he quickly scanned the room in an attempt to locate the source of the scent. To his utter frustration, the scent had dissipated and the one who carried it was gone. He was surprised to hear himself growl angrily. When did he ever growl?

The second thing he had come to note was that Malfoy was apparently avoiding him. He wasn't entirely surprised, they had literally attempted to kill each other, but he had nursed the smallest glimmer of hope that they might be friendly. It seemed it was only Malfoy that was avoiding him, too. The other Slytherins were pleasant enough to mingle with. Pansy was actually unexpectedly insightful and quite the history buff while Blaise Zabini wasn't nearly as bland and hateful as he had once seemed. Pansy smelled of roses and rain while Blaise had a thick and heavy honey scent, mixed with some sweet spice. Neither were bad but neither were perfect, either.

"I see Draco's making himself scarce again," Blaise had piped up one evening, a smirk upon his lips. Pansy snickered and nudged her friend's shoulder. Harry couldn't help but overhear and he turned his attention to the pair.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, his tone sincere. Blaise shot a look to Pansy before clearing his throat. 

"Draco's just unlucky, that's all," He stated without clarification. Harry frowned and turned to Pansy with questioning eyes. She wasn't nearly as interested in keeping secrets as Blaise.

"Draco didn't just get hit with the worst sort of puberty," She wrinkled her nose. "But he'll be hitting his _first heat_ , too. He runs off to hide from alphas whenever he gets the chance."

This was news to Harry. Now he wondered if Draco was avoiding him because he was Harry, or because he was very likely an alpha. He'd learned very little about being an alpha, something about having a larger dick than omegas or basic Muggles, and there was something about knotting, or tying, to his lover during sex. He didn't understand what Pansy meant by heat, though. Ron hadn't explained anything about heat to him.

"Ah," Harry started with a small frown. "What exactly is a heat?" Pansy broke into a fit of giggles at Harry's question. That only further confused him. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Heat is the period when an omega is overtaken with the need to mate. Not just mate, but breed," He shrugged. Harry felt a blush creep up the back of his neck at the implications of what these Slytherins were saying. 

"So Malfoy is desperate to find himself a girl?" He asked. Pansy was full blown laughing now and only managed to avoid falling out of her chair when Blaise grabbed her by the arm. Blaise sighed at the total lack of propriety in his friend. 

"Of course not," He snapped. "Draco wants to be bred. Really, Potter, do you not know anything?" Harry bristled at Blaise's contempt but he had to admit that, no, he really didn't know anything. He knew that he wasn't particularly well informed about things like sex and reproduction but he was pretty certain that men were incapable of carrying children. He voiced his thoughts as such. Blaise, again, sighed in disdain.

"I do forget that you come from a Muggle background," Blaise sneered. "It's not unusual for men to conceive children, at least when the man is an omega. It's simply rare, Potter. Male omegas are not common." 

The thought of Draco Malfoy aching to be bred was unexpectedly arousing to Harry. He blinked in surprise at himself. He wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of mating with a male, there were tons of boys he'd gone to school with that he had found attractive, but the very idea of breeding one suddenly sent a spike of desire through him. Before he could embarrass himself by way of the budding erection starting to push against his zipper, he stood, said goodnight to his classmates and practically ran to his bed. He quickly dragged the curtains closed of his four poster, cast a quick silencing charm and sat against his pillows. The image of Draco on his knees, begging for Harry to fill him full of come stole the breath from Harry's lungs. He snaked his hand down his trousers and into his pants in order to tug his hard cock to orgasm. He'd made a complete mess of himself, which he cleaned with a simple spell. He wasn't sure if he should feel guilty over his short fantasy starring Malfoy so he stripped his trousers off, tossed them outside of his bed and onto his trunk and settled under his covers to contemplate the morality of envisioning someone going through something wholly uncomfortable but incredibly hot and getting off on it. 

He didn't feel too bad about it in the end.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't happen too frequently but Harry had caught the occasional sniff of that amazing smell. As time went on he began to pinpoint what the smell reminded him of. It was an intoxicating pair of scents he hadn't thought himself particularly fond of until now. There was a touch of tart apple and a fair amount of hot treacle, Harry's favorite dessert. Together they made a delicious candied apple aroma that was beginning to drive him absolutely batty. It was fresh and delicious and tasted of autumn and he _needed_ to find out who it belonged to. 

Every chance he got to hunt down the scent he took, whether it was between classes, in the Great Hall or in the common room. It was strongest in the common room but even then it wasn't present all the time. He finally broke down and approached Ron to ask for help. He was having the damnedest time on his own and Ron had always been willing to do whatever Harry needed him to. 

"Apples?" Ron had blinked in surprise. "I don't think I've smelled anyone who smells like apples. And treacle? So a candy kind of scent?" Harry nodded. 

"You're after an omega, then," Ron explained. "Omegas usually smell sweet. Haven't scented any girls smelling of apples, though. I'll see what I can find." Harry was grateful for the second nose to aid him in his search.

As time went on and the search was proving fruitless, Harry began to lose hope. The mouth watering aroma was still there but not there, teasing him and just wrecking his ability to concentrate on anything other than finding the owner of it. Soon he began to wonder if his attraction was one sided and he found that thought depressing. Could that happen? Could one person find the scent of someone perfect for them but the other not feel the same way about the other's smell? What if Harry's own scent was terrible, what if no one liked it. Ron tried to put Harry at ease.

"That's not really how it works," The red head gently clapped Harry on the shoulder in an attempt to offer friendly support. "It's usually always mutual. I don't think I've ever heard of a couple where one caught the right scent but the other didn't. No, treacle and apples is around here somewhere and they're just as into you as you are them. Maybe they're just scared? Mating is a very important event in a wizard's life. It's bigger than marriage, it's an unbreakable bond between two people. That can be kinda scary." 

Harry nodded but frowned, assuaged but still worried. He had to ask Ron what he himself smelled of since he couldn't scent himself. Ron had pursed his lips, leaned in and inhaled a great breath.

"Oh, it's odd," He said and sat back, his tone tinged with amazement. "It's like the sharp smell of electricity in the air during a storm. I can smell strong, fresh air, as if I'm high on a broom and flying fast. It's good but I've never smelled anything like it." Harry took some comfort in that. At least he knew his own scent was unique and distinctive. His mate would have had to have smelled him by now and there would be no mistaking him for someone else. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun of that same day had just begun to sink beneath the grassy horizon before Ron had come running to find Harry. It was late, the entirety of the castle was beginning to turn in for the night when Ron nearly crashed into Harry as he was walking into the common room. Ron took a moment to catch his breath before he spoke.

"I found it!" Ron said excitedly. "The most powerful scent of apples and candy is behind a locked door one floor below us. Go, now, before it moves again." Harry dropped his school books into Ron's arms before whirling into the common room and through to the male dorm. He wrenched his trunk open and grabbed his invisibility cloak before rushing back out into the hall. Curfew had come but Harry wasn't going to let something so trivial as school rules keep him from finding his mate. 

Covered now in the silken cloak, Harry navigated the hall until he came to the staircase. He rushed down the steps before it could move and took his wand out in order to cast lumos. This part of the castle was dark, the doors of each forgotten classroom dusted with a powdery layer of disuse. He took his time to seek out what had become his favorite smell, following it to a door that had its film of dust disturbed. A shiver of excitement trickled down his spine. 

" _Alohomora_ ," Harry waved his wand and unlocked the door. There was a great weight behind it, when he pushed on the door he could see through the crack that a table had been propped up against it. The smell was stronger here, whomever it was had to be hiding within. With one great push he opened the door, the table scraping against the stone floor as he moved it out of the way.

Oh, yes, the tart, fresh green apples and sweet warm treacle was in here. Harry breathed in deeply and looked around the room. There, on the floor, was the huddled form of Draco Malfoy, wide eyed with surprise at the sudden opening of the barred door to what he assumed was his sanctuary. Harry let his cloak fall from his shoulders to pool upon the ground, the beautiful inner lining the only sign that the invisible thing was there at all. 

Upon seeing Harry, Draco stumbled to his feet and shakily raised his wand in one trembling hand. 

"P-potter, stay b-back," His demand came out as a plea.

Harry couldn't register Draco's utterance over the delicious smell. It was so much stronger now and Harry's mouth watered at the scent of it. He slammed the door behind him with a wave of his wand and re-locked it before tossing his wand on top of the cloak.

Draco found himself backed up and pinned against the wall behind him, held fast as Harry pressed his body upon his own. The wand slipped from his slack fingers to clatter on the floor as Harry buried his face against his neck. Potter inhaled deeply, a near growl in his voice. Draco could feel teeth graze his skin.

The scent he had been running from for weeks was finally right there under his nose, filling his senses with a deep, hungry need and causing him to go light headed. He tilted his head back and bared his throat to Harry. It was all Draco could do to keep his wits about him as he breathed in electricity and fresh autumn air, leaving the taste of static and freedom on his tongue. 

"Potter," Draco whimpered. Harry replied with a groan and a nip to Draco's neck. Chills ran up Draco's arms at the threat of the claiming bite, he knew he should object but the powerful scent of _Harry_ kept any protestations at bay. He could feel himself grow wet and it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain on his feet. 

There were too many obstructions for Harry's liking, too many pieces of clothing separating him from Draco's scent. His fingers scrambled at Draco's buttons to undo them as quickly as possible. He divested the blond of his shirt and tossed it to the side. Without Harry's weight upon him, Draco slid to the floor, limp and growing ever hotter.

Harry pulled his own jumper up over his head and tossed it aside. He sank to his knees and grabbed Draco's legs, parting them to sit in between. He could feel heat radiating off Draco's pale skin, staining the ivory pink at his shoulders. There wasn't a freckle to be found, no marks beside the scar on Draco's forearm. Harry wanted to suck bruises across the perfect expanse of his bared chest and stomach. 

"Please," Draco breathed as he sat up and lifted his arms to wrap them around Harry's neck. Harry wasn't sure what Draco was begging for but the half lidded look full of need pooled heat in Harry's gut. Draco licked his lips, drawing Harry's attention to his mouth. Harry hadn't had too much experience with kissing, even less with kissing blokes, but he found he needed to feel Draco's lips upon his own. He pulled Draco onto his lap and pressed his lips to the blond's. They were wet, soft and parted in surprise. Harry licked into Draco's mouth, sliding his tongue inside to play with the other's. Draco's breath hitched and a whine escaped him. 

"What do you need?" Harry's words tumbled out once he tore his lips away, almost incoherent and slurred. He felt intoxicated on the perfume of candied apple. Draco pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"I need..." Draco clenched his fingers into fists as he fought against a wave of humiliation and pride. He'd fought all year to keep himself from mating to anyone but the thought of not having Harry to devour each and every heat from now until forever brought forth from him a gasp of despair. He knew the very idea of a Malfoy mating with anyone other than a pureblood was abhorrent to his family but here, in Harry's arms, Draco couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

"Fuck," He swallowed hard. "You. I need you." 

Harry immediately recaptured Draco's lips in a heated kiss and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and settling them groin to groin. Draco panted into Harry's mouth once he felt Harry's hardness press against his own. He needed more than this. 

Relinquishing his hold around Harry's neck, Draco slipped his hands down Potter's sun kissed chest to tug at the button on his trousers. Harry quickly caught on to Draco's intentions and released his own grip to pop the button and pull down the zip. In another moment he pulled Draco's shoes and socks from his feet and then popped the buttons on Draco's trousers. He lifted the blond up off of his lap in order to pull the slacks from his legs then set him back on the cold, hard floor. Harry stood in order to strip off his own trousers, which he kicked off along with his shoes and socks, lost to a corner of the room.

A thought crossed his mind before he rejoined Draco on the floor; if they were going to do this, it wouldn't do to do it on the ground. He didn't know about Draco but Harry certainly didn't want his first time to be on a stone floor. He grabbed one of Draco's hands and pulled him up. Draco slumped against Harry's body, he was weak with heat. Harry could see he had to get Draco back off of his feet as quickly as possible. He spied the table Draco had pushed against the door and decided to settle for that. He lifted Draco easily and sat him on the edge of the table.

Draco reached out and pulled Harry against himself in order to press another kiss against his lips. He tasted lightning in his lover's kiss and smelled a sweet evening wind on his breath. 

Harry's fingers gripped onto Draco's thighs, squeezed the muscles beneath his hands and spread his legs wide. A sudden rush of that delicious hot treacle and tart apple scent hit Harry hard, pulling a groan from him.

"Off," Draco demanded, his fingers slipping beneath the elastic band of Harry's pants. Harry smirked, stepped back and pulled off the last of his clothes. He strode back between Draco's legs and ripped the last remaining piece of modesty from him, leaving him bared to Harry's ravenous gaze. 

For a moment Harry stepped back and simply stared at Draco in order to let his eyes rove over the entirety of his lithe form. Draco appeared almost hairless as the hair upon his body was so fair and fine it was nearly imperceptible. His long legs were supple and smooth beneath Harry's touch, though he could feel a strength under the silken skin, toned from countless hours of flying. He wondered what it would feel like to have those powerful thighs wrap around him and suddenly he was quite done with simply looking.

Between one breath and the next he was back between Draco's thighs, his hands trailing stripes of fire across Draco's heated flesh. He'd never touched another man's dick before, he wasn't entirely sure how to do it so it would be more than just awkward grabbing. Draco could sense Harry's trepidation. He pulled Harry's hand to his cock, wrapped his fingers around his shaft and showed him how to gently squeeze at the crown, to spread the precum there over the delicate skin. Both of their hands moved slowly over Draco's length. Draco's breathing soon became short and labored, he was closer to orgasm than he had thought. He didn't know if he wanted to let himself come now or if he wanted to hold off until Harry was inside of him. The mere thought of that was enough to push him over the edge and he shook with the power of his sudden climax. Harry gasped loudly as he watched Draco come hard in his hand. A flood of candied apple aroma assaulted Harry's senses and he growled low in his throat. 

" _Fuck_..." Draco groaned and let his head drop back in relief. His satiation was brief, the heat in his belly roiled and rekindled his need. He hadn't even softened in his and Harry's hands. It wasn't enough. Harry himself had grown almost painfully hard and was losing his tenuous grip on his restraint.

"Draco," Harry murmured and nuzzled his nose against Draco's throat. The urge to bite down on the smooth skin of his shoulder was powerful and Harry fought valiantly against it. He still didn't know enough about alphas and omegas to decide whether or not the bite would even be appropriate. Didn't the bite mean forming a bond? Didn't it mean that he would be claiming Draco as his own? He didn't know if Draco would want it or if he would hate him if he claimed him. Harry turned his eyes up to meet Draco's. Reflected in the quicksilver staring back at him was a need Harry felt matched his own in its intensity. It was then Harry decided he didn't care if it was appropriate or not. Draco was his.

Pulling his come covered hand from Draco's dick, Harry pulled Draco closer to him so that he was barely sitting on the edge of the table. Draco braced himself with his palms gripping the edge of the table on either side of him. Harry was eager to move, to take Draco, to claim him, but he hesitated in insecurity. There was more to sex than he knew, there was more than mere penetration. He frowned, sex with a man would be different from sex with a woman, wouldn't it? They were going to need some sort of lubrication. At the very least he knew women made their own.

"Don't we need something?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. He took Harry's other wrist in hand and lead it low to feel how wet he was. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He pressed his fingers against Draco's hole and smeared the slick he gathered there over the palm of his hand. 

"Merlin, it's like a girl," Harry murmured. 

"Say that again and I'll hex your balls off," Draco grit through his teeth.

The scent had grown so much stronger the moment Draco's wetness covered Harry's hand. Harry lifted his glistening hand to his lips and licked a fingertip. The taste matched the aroma for sweetness, both of which pulled a snarl from deep within him. Draco whimpered at the sound. The more of that scent he inhaled, the hungrier Harry became. He was starving for Draco and he was finished with the waiting for him. 

Lowering his hand again between Draco's legs, Harry slowly inserted one finger into him. Draco inhaled sharply at the intrusion and Harry stilled his hand. He carefully moved his finger in and out of Draco, relishing the feel of omega fluid welling around his digit and pouring out little by little with each short removal. When he felt Draco was ready for it, Harry let a second finger join the first. One of Draco's hands darted to grab Harry's arm, not to stop his movements as Harry had worried, but to feel the muscles of Harry's arm work as he fingerfucked him. Draco began to move his hips against Harry's hand, helping to set a quicker rhythm. 

"Three, three, please," Draco gasped, his nails digging into Harry's arm. Harry slowed Draco's hips with his free hand in order to press a third finger into him. Soon Draco was riding Harry's hand, the urgency in his movements was enough to make Harry's cock twitch and throb, near enough to coming without being touched. 

"Draco, fuck, I need to be in you," Harry growled into Draco's ear. "Now." Draco nodded and leaned back on the table, allowing Harry to remove his fingers. Harry fixed his gaze in Draco's eyes as he lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. Draco's broken gasp spurred Harry on. He spread Draco's legs wide, used one hand to position his cock at Draco's hole and pushed the head inside. Almost immediately Draco came again once Harry had breached him. The contractions caused by Draco's orgasm tightened him considerably around Harry's cockhead and Harry had to clench his teeth to keep from coming himself. 

"Keep going," Draco begged, once he caught his breath. Harry swallowed hard and began to push further in, slowly working into Draco's tight channel. It felt like hours before he was seated fully inside his lover but by the time he was flush against Draco's ass the blond seemed near to another climax. 

Harry pulled Draco up so they were chest to chest, forcing Draco to wrap his legs tightly around Harry's waist. He took a step away from the table and snaked his hands down to grip Draco's ass before he began to move. He would lift Draco up, slowly begin to pull out then plunge back upwards inside of him. Draco pressed himself against Harry, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and held on. The two sought each other's lips for a searing kiss, a mix of sweet and fresh, of apples and electricity. Harry felt Draco shaking in his grasp, from the effort of keeping himself up or from his oncoming orgasm he wasn't sure. This time Harry was determined to come with Draco, the desperate need to fill him with his come ripped a guttural groan from his throat. 

"Where," Harry choked on the attempted words. He swallowed and tried again. "Where do I bite?" Draco's head snapped up in alarm.

"Bite?!" He squeaked. The grin on Harry's face was positively feral and stole Draco's breath. 

Now was the time for Draco to make a life changing decision, something that would dictate where his future would lead. Could he be bound to Harry Potter? Should he be? A full body shudder ran through him when he realized the choice had been made for him. Harry had chosen him. If he were completely honest with himself he would have to admit there had been a bond formed between them long before now. Accepting this, he turned his head and bared his throat. 

"Spot beneath my ear," Draco breathed. Harry locked his lips against the spot and sucked hard before he grazed his teeth over it. 

"Come on, love," He whispered into Draco's ear. "With me this time." Draco felt as if the wind had been stolen from his lungs as he felt Harry begin to pulse inside of him. Harry pushed up with as much strength as he could muster, feeling that he wasn't quite deep enough. He stumbled forward against the table, continuing to push further and further in. It wasn't until he felt his cock grow within Draco did he groan loudly as he came. He bit down hard on the claiming gland on Draco's throat, sealing their fates together. 

" _Harry_ ," Draco wailed loudly as his own orgasm tore through him. It took him only a moment before he realized what Harry was doing, what he had done. Panic washed over him and he tried to pull away from Harry's grasp. Harry only released Draco's throat once he felt his orgasm begin to subside. There was an odd series of aftershocks, as if he wasn't done coming though minutes had passed. 

"Fuck, _Potter_!" Draco snapped at his mate. Harry blinked lazily at Draco. "I don't have any spells on, you idiot!" Harry quirked an eyebrow, confused. Draco grit his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose.

"I do not have any contraception spells on. I was not expecting to need them." The blond ground out. Harry still didn't quite seem to understand what he was saying. The darker haired wizard appeared to be completely content at nuzzling Draco's claim bite as he continued to pour his come inside. The sensation was calming but Draco couldn't help the shiver of anxiety rolling up his spine. It was only when Harry attempted to pull out and found he couldn't did the realization dawn on him. Brilliant green eyes widened as silver ones rolled heavenward. 

"Did I knot you?!" Harry gasped. It was almost laughable, Harry's reaction, and if Draco wasn't so worried about potentially being impregnated he would have laughed at him. As it was, another wave of _need_ washed over Draco and all was mostly forgiven for the time being. Instead of yelling the obscenities begging to be spat, Draco simply pressed against Harry and kissed him thoroughly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was quite high and shining brilliantly through the old classroom's window by the time Draco's heat had subsided, at least enough to where he could pull himself away from Harry and think clearly. The blond sat on the edge of the table they had used throughout the evening, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as his mind buzzed with a flurry of thoughts. Harry's knot had softened and withdrew a little under an hour after their initial mating, which was deeply concerning to Draco. From a young age Draco had been taught the basics of wizard sexuality, what alphas and omegas did behind closed doors, and the lecture about pregnancy was repeating loudly in his memories. An alpha's knot was meant to remain stuck fast for at least a few hours, to ensure pregnancy. The only reason it would release earlier was because the attempt at impregnation was successful without the need for hoarding alpha semen. 

His mother was going to be furious, he knew. Draco had been intended to mate with a predetermined pureblood, most likely some distant cousin, and therefore eventually produce a Malfoy heir as Slytherin and well bred as every Malfoy before him. Now he found himself mated to none other than Harry bloody Potter, the Savior of the wizarding world and a Gryffindor through and through. Images of a life lived with Potter began to flit through his mind; graduating together and getting a small place of their own where they could raise a child, perhaps a son with the same darker features his father had. A Malfoy with unkempt curly black hair? Draco couldn't help the burst of hysterical laughter that erupted from him. 

"You all right, love?" Harry asked as he approached his mate, wrapping his arms around Draco's midsection and giving him a light squeeze. Draco gave Harry a flat look.

"Don't you _love_ me," Draco hissed. He was frustrated and scared and happy and exhilarated and nothing made sense but everything felt right. He was so confused. Harry just chuckled in response.

"Can't help it," He nuzzled Draco's neck. "I think I'm going to love you forever." His words drew a deep pink flush from Draco's skin and he could feel the blond warming at the shoulders. Harry placed a gentle kiss against Draco's throat. Draco couldn't help but melt against his lover and begin another round of lovemaking. 

The two eventually gathered their clothes, strewn haphazardly about the room, and dressed. Harry gathered his invisibility cloak and covered Draco and himself. They carefully sneaked out into the hall, wary of the elderly Mrs. Norris potentially roaming the abandoned floor to look for wayward students. It was nearing supper by the time the two had finally decided to leave the old classroom, the stairs and corridors practically deserted as everyone was eating in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco decided to ignore their rumbling tummies in favor of stealing some alone time in the common room. 

To their surprise, the common room was not as empty as they had assumed it would be. They could see on a long, richly upholstered couch laid Blaise Zabini. As they walked around to see the front of the sofa, they found in his arms, softly snoring against his chest, was Ron. Harry breathed in the pleasant scent of honey butter and he couldn't help the smile that touched his lips. Draco gaped at the image of his friend cuddling the red head but said nothing. Harry and he shared a look of bewildered amusement then turned to leave the pair to their nap.


End file.
